Sudden Twist
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: Summary a bit of AND I was thinking what if BELLA blamed EDWARD for LEAVING. And was MAD because of it. She got changed. When she was changed her personality ALTERED. She became HATEFUL and UNCARING. Where did the loving Bella go? Will she ever resurface?
1. Prolauge

**Prologue **

By: gone.disappearing

**A/N I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers characters or the book or anything. Tho I really wish did. Or even to meet Stephanie Meyer. That would be great. So hopefully this story will work out. **

**Summary/ a bit of A/N I was thinking what if BELLA blamed EDWARD for LEAVING. And was MAD because of it. She got changed. When she was changed her personality ALTERED. She became HATEFUL and UNCARING. Where did the loving Bella go? Will she ever re-surface?**

**Bellas POV**

He had left again. Edward had gone. He left a week ago yesterday. I missed him, I was crying every night before I slept and every morning before school. Though never cried in front of Charlie. I assumed I had gone back to what I was like when Edward had left for the first time, empty and like the walking dead. (for what we humans would consider it, I already knew the real walking dead.) Charlie seemed worried again and had tried to encourage me to do a lot. Go see Jacob and so on, I already knew though that Jacob wouldn't see me. He was still mad that I had chose Edward and not him. Charlie didn't know about that.

I was always in my room and wandering out to My Meadow. ( I refused to call it Edwards Meadow any longer.) I couldn't manage to say his name any more. Whenever I heard his name I burst to tears. Renee tried to take me to Jacksonville but I wouldn't let her. I know Edward left for good, but maybe he would come back. Maybe he would feel bad, and come back. I hated him now, he had left me behind for 'my own good' I missed him but I hated him too. He broke my heart and I hated him for it. He broke a promise and I no longer trusted him either.

_Flashback_

"_Bella we need to talk." He had said. For the second time in a long time Edward was parked in Charlie's space. Earlier that day he asked to come over to my house, but he refused to say why._

_For the second time he lead me into the forest behind Charlies house. I felt worried. What happened? My head was filling with questions and when he stopped, he looked at me with a stare I had wished never to see again. My stomach did flip-flops._

_I looked at him. My beautiful Edward. How could someone so beautiful be so cruel?_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_It's time." He had answered. I was not content with this answer._

"_Edward don't. Please don't. I cant live without you. At least take me with you if you wont change me." I burst to tears. No he couldn't I hadn't done anything. I swear I hadn't._

"_Please Edward don't leave me again. I…love you Edward I love you soo much. You can t leave." I was holding his arms now. I was not about to let go._

"_Oh Bella." He said his voice soothing. I looked up. He kissed me and it was the same type of kiss that he had given me when he left those times before. _

"_NO" I screamed as he let go of me and ran off. I ran after him knowing full well I wouldn't be able to catch up, that didn't stop me. I kept running until I was lost. He was gone, My beloved Edward was gone._

_End of flashback_

I started crying. I always cried.

School was out. It was a long weekend; we had Monday off it was 'family day'. I decided to go to My Meadow and spend some time alone. School had been horrible I kept looking for Edward even though I knew he wasn't there. In gym I had been partners with Mike and we were playing badminton again. I attempted to hit the birdie and at the same time so did Mike our rackets tangled and fell to the floor. Everyone had heard them and looked at us. Unfortunately Mike was on top of me and it looked like we had been making out. Which obviously we hadn't, Everyone was looking at us for the rest of class and my face kept its blush.

When school was over I was mad and got in the truck and drove to My Meadow.

I finally arrived. This time was a record. I had only lost my way one time. Usually it was three or four. I walked to my tree and sat down in the shade. The sun and all the walking I was sweating. I relaxed and just sat there that's when I heard a noise. It was a rustle and when I turned I was face to face with a red eyed vampire.

Victoria.

**A/N ok so is this good so far. I mean this is only the Prologue and all but I will update as often as possible. I also have another story called A Happyish Ending. Its good too. So if you can review that would be wonderful. Thanks guys. 333333333 luv ya.**


	2. About Bella

**Chapter 1**

By: gone.disappearing

**AN so how was the prologue I think its ok. I was just laying in bed when this occurred to me. I mean Bella loves Edward. But still Edward left her once in Stephanie Meyers story and for a second time in mine, so yea. I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers characters, settings or anything from Twilight and New Moon.**

That happened 17 years ago. Victoria had bitten me and the wolves came but by the time they had caught up to Victoria a while later and then came back to me it was too late. I had begun to transform. It was very painful. The fire is something I would always remember. Edward I would get revenge somehow.

You see, after I changed I was different. I had black hair, and I looked different, but I also felt and acted different. My personality was different. It had altered. I used to care and love and be kind. Now I hated was uncaring and didn't give a damn for anything. Also I listened to heavy music; My Chemical Romance, The Used, Metallica and Slip Knot are just a few examples.

I had wondered around a lot and whenever I found a human alone I attacked. I fed on humans. In my second year in my wonders I found a group to travel with. They moved once a year, right now we were in Seattle, Washington, USA. We were to start school on September third.

I sat at home staring at the ceiling. My room had three pitch black walls and one blood red wall. My wardrobe was black and so was my hair, my eyes and everything in my room. The only opposing colour was red, white and silver. I had 5 posters; three of them are The Used, One was My Chemical Romance and the last was Slip Knot. That was it. I had one boom box and a shelf full of CD's. I had a black computer-a thin one- and a black i-pod.

**Edwards POV**

I went back to find out she had gone. She had left me. Well I technically left her but I thought she knew I would come back. I found out she had gone when I got back Tuesday. She had disappeared the Friday before. She never returned home. I had suffered 17 years without her. She was now about 36. She probably had a husband and kids and was happy and she had probably forgotten about me.

Bella how could I be so cruel? I thought about Bella everyday. Sometimes I thought about how she had another mans arms around her, her kissing another man, her bearing his children. I had to stop there I couldn't keep thinking about it, I always got jealous of that man. If only I was human.

I wanted Bella. I searched high and low. I traveled the world looking for her. I found other covens and asked them about her. I even tried trailing her scent but I couldn't find her. Sometimes Alice would have a vision about her but it was very seldom, once every six to ten months. The last vision she had of Bella, Bella was feeding off a human. Why my Bella would do such a thing I don't know.

So know we were going to school in about five days. I had moved about three times since Bella left. She must have given up on me, not changing her and all. Well I missed her and if only she was here know. The home we were in was large. All the houses we had moved to since Bella had gone had one extra room incase we found her. We usually moved where we had reason to believe she was. The family had helped me for 17 years always searching. I laid on my bed and thought about what she would be doing now. I grabbed the remote beside me and turned on my CD player to Bella's Lullaby.

**Bellas POV- The first day of school.**

Damn. It was sunny out today. No school for us.

So I sat down on my bed and thought about my family. I did this every time it was sunny on a school day. There were five of us- including me. There was Amelia and Cyrus they were the 'parents' then there was me Oliver and Derik. Amelia could make ice anywhere. Her power was ice. Cyrus was a hunter. Oliver was an illusionist, he made people see what was not really there. Derik could control a body-human, vampire, animal, bug etc. Me I could control fire. That was my power. I figure I have that power because I was very angry for Edward leaving so that's why I have the power of fire and why my emotions and personality and all changed.

I was looking around when I heard something running. Like mad. What the hell? I got up and saw a familiar figure out the window.

**A/N so what did you think. Please Review guys thx lots. 3333333333**

**gone.disappearing**


	3. Is That You Edward?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N so whats up. This is only chapter 2. But please keep reading. Bella has ANOTHER POWER that you will find out in this chapter**

I looked. No stared at there running-obvious human speed-down the street was a man that looked just like…Edward. Although it was sunny out the man was wearing a long sleeve jacket gloves, a scarf, long pants and a toque. Who was he? He didn't smell like a human. I stuck my head out the window to smell better. There was a blast of wind and the mans head whipped around. He looked at me and I looked at him. Was that Edward?

"Bella?" I heard him whisper. I knew that voice. It was Edward.

"Edward" damn why did I have to say that.

"He ran up to the house and jumped up through the window. I winced. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. He stood in front of me and looked into my red and black eyes. I tried to look down but when I did he grabbed my chin and held it up.

_Ram. Ram. Ram._ My door.

"Cassy who's in there? We can smell him. Open the damn door Cassy."

**Edwards POV**

Cassy? Who was Cassy. This was Bella. Although her hair was black and there was a cold dead look in her eyes this was my Bella.

_Who the hell is he? And how does he know Cassy._

_Is something wrong with Bella she wont unlock the door. I wont just barge into the room. She got way to fucking mad last time I did that._

_What the hell. She needs to open up._

They didn't sound pleased. But what type of powers did Bella have that made them so scared to bust the door open? Was this Bella's coven?

"Guys stop. I will be back." Bella said mesmerized.

All of a sudden the knocking stopped.

"Be back later." Bella said again. Wow Bellas voice was beautiful.

"But Cassy where are you going and whose here and why?" asked someone outside the door. It sounded like a girl,

"Amelia its fine I will be back ok?" she said.

Then she walked to the door and jumped out. I followed. We were in the sun know. Bella in a long black shirt a black mini-skirt fish nets and high heeled boots. On her shirt was a skull and she wore a belt, that looked to be made out of barb wire, on top of her shirt.

"Bella… how…when…why? What happened Bella?" I finally got out. My curiosity grew. She glared at me.

"Follow me. I know a place that we can talk privately." Then she ran off vampire speed. She was fast. Faster than me. She was way ahead of me. She stopped at an alley when I caught up to her seconds later she ran off into it. I ran after her. We ran through various alley-ways when finally we were at the edge of the village. She kept running until we were in a meadow. Much like ours in Forks. She ran to the trees in the center then came to a halt. She sat down and I walked human speed the rest of the way. I sat down a little ways from her.

"So what do you want to know _Edward_" She sneered. This wasn't the Bella I knew. What happened.

"What happened. Why did you leave?"

"Well I had had a horrible day so I decided to go to the Meadow where I went whenever I was upset. I got a visit though. Victoria came. I think she was to kill me but after she bit me. The wolves came and chased her off. I think they caught up to her but when they came back they started talking. They told me it was too late and then left. So I changed in the meadow, in the middle of nowhere and when I finished I ran off. I stopped in Port Angles and fed. After I just ran around. After about two years I ran into this coven I am with now" So it wasn't her coven. But why were they so scared of her then.

"I have been with them for about 15 years now. I don't really like Cyrus and Derik. But Amelia and Oliver are great. So after I met them we have moved around once a year. We go to school then after the year we move again."

"Wow" I said. "What do you eat then?"

"Humans." She replied.

"So what powers does your family have then?"

"Amelia can make ice anywhere. Her power is ice. Cyrus is a hunter. Oliver is an illusionist, he can make people see what was not really there. Derik can control a body-human, vampire, animal etc."

"What can you do Bella?" I wanted to know as much about Bella as possible.

"Well I control fire. I also have wings. I am really fast and I can use others powers at will."

"wow" I whispered. I couldn't believe how much had changed.

"So is that all you want or can I leave?" She asked.

**Bellas POV**

He looked at me like I was on something.

"Umm… Two more questions" I wanted as much time with her as I could get my hands on.

"One-Why did you leave? Two- will you come back with me? Oh and one more Why do you hold so much hatred? I thought you would be the same loving caring Bella as I last actually saw."

"I thought you would be mad and I felt mad. So I left thinking so you left me and if you came back 10 years later and expected me to be twenty some I wouldn't be there. Will I come back with you? No I won't. I have a coven now and I don't know if I can trust you. Also when I leave you to go home you won't see me again. Third I think I hold hatred because when…before I was changed I was very angry and so that was what I carried with me as my trait, that is why I have altered and my hair is black and why I hold hatred. I am different now Edward. I can barely remember my human life. Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Then I have one question for you." He nodded. "Why did you come find me? and How is Charlie… was Charlie?" I looked down. I didn't really care how Charlie was but I was curious. Did he have to suffer?

"Charlie was weak when we left and he moved to Phoenix. Now he lives with Renee and Phil. I came to find you because…I love you Bella. That is why, and you are different now. I still love you and I take the blame for all you said, even if you cannot trust me and all. Please come home Bella."

**A/N HAHAHAHAH so how do you like it????? REVIEW please :**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

gone.disappearing x.o.x

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon or Twilight or any of the characters, with the exceptions of my made up characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Bella had more powers but they weren't said in the one chapter when I was talking about her because that would ruin the fun.**

**(-Break-)**

**Bellas POV**

He wanted me to come home. I had my home and it was no longer with him.

"Edward I have a home and I am not so sorry to say that is no longer with you." Hah that will teach him. With that I jumped up and ran. I ran home. Not to Edward. I remember him and how I loved him but I no longer needed love. I was alone. My family was all I had. No one else.

When I got home I ran up to my room.

"He's gone now and he is not going to come back." I said to my family when I zoomed past.

When I was in my room I put in the song Last Resort- by Papa Roach

It was the best song in the world. I started to sing.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way_

I was dancing and all when I heard a tap at the window. What was it now?

I walked over to the window and looked out.

Rosalie. I hated her.

"What the fuck do you want _Rosalie_?" I sneered.

"Edward said you were prettier than me so I had to come see if it was true. Honestly I don't think you are but Edward sees you different than I. I am coming up." With that she burst through the door. I heard her running up the stairs. To bad my door was locked.

_Pound, pound, pound._ That would be her. I looked at the door and smiled.

"cant open the door Rosalie."

"I can. I just don't want to break it down. Then you would have no door and that would suck for you and because I don't think you should be invited in and then break down your hosts door."

"Uh-huh. And I didn't invite you in." I heard her running down the stairs. What was she doing. I turned around and there she was. Damn the window I forgot to shut it.

"What" I asked I was in no mood to talk to her.

"So you think you are prettier than me don't you. I bet you do."

"Honestly I don't give a fuck"

"Oh" she looked down. "Will you come home Bella please I miss you Emmett misses you and most of all since you left Edward had been a mess. He is so sad Bella come home."

" 'Home is where the heart lies' my heart is no longer with you. And Edward was the one to leave me." I got up and left the room.

A/N so how is it????? Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Sudden Twist**

**Chapter 4**

gone.disappearing x.o.x

**A/N so whats up. This is only chapter 2. But please keep reading. Bella has ANOTHER POWER that you will find out in this chapter There is also a new character in this chapter…**

(-Break-)

I got up and walked out of the room. I could feel Rosalie staring at my retreating figure. I left the house and ran to my meadow. 

I felt safe and alone at the meadow. I liked alone. I liked safe. I sat down and looked at the ground for a long time.

"Who's there?"

I smelt someone. It was a human. I had smelt this before. Think Bella think.

"Bella, honey is that you?"

CHARLIE?

"Bella is that really you. Oh Bella I missed you so much. I thought you were dead. Edward came and told me he found you, I was thrilled. I landed here a little while ago. I was in Phoenix with Renee- your mother- and when he called us to let us know we were so excited. I flew over here right away."

I got up and turned to him. He was a little ways away. I looked at him and glared.

"Bella, h-honey whats wrong? It's me Charlie. Remember."

"Charlie I remember don't worry. I am sorry but I have to go."

I turned around and looked at Edward straight in the eye. I had heard him sneaking up on me a minute ago.

"Good Bye Edward" And then I turned to leave him again.

"Bella WAIT" I heard him call. But I didn't stop. Not at all. Not for anything.

I got to my house and jumped through my window.

"You should feed" I whipped my head around.

"Hello Travis." I said.

"Hello Cassy."

"How are you doing these days. Did you finally come back so you could take me with you? I could be of great help. You know how powerful my fire is." I said.

"Well. I miss you. And I thought about it and the only way to fix it is for you to come." He smiled at me.

"So I can come" I asked excitedly.

"Yes that is why I came. When do you want to leave?"

"Like an hour." I replied. He finally came back for me. I have waited so long for him to take me. Now it was finally happening.

**A/N so what do you think;; Sorry for taking so long**


	6. MUST READ OTHERS NOTE! SORRY

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

Ok I am moving so I wont be updating past this for the next 2-3 weeks. I am really sorry but I will try to write as much as possible. I feel really bad but with the computer packed I wont be able to continue.

If you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

I am sooooooo sorry. I will try to check my email and if I am able I will update but otherwise I am soooo sorry. I will put up as many chapters as possible when I get back on. **I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

Death Angel x.o.x

**Sorry I am really. Truly I am. I will check my email though. **

**SORRY!!**


	7. Ashe Brother Gang

**Chapter 5(I**** think?)**

By; Death Angel x.o.x

**A/N I haven't updated this story for a while so tell me how it is****. I also have a story Forever Missing if anyone is reading it I have pictures for it on my profile. Just the house and map but for right now that's all I can get. ******

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Grabbing everything I could get my hands on. I grabbed my throwing knives. I gathered up the black shirts I had and the 3 corsets for seduction and my pants-jeans, skinny jeans, leather pants, mini skirts, corset dresses. You name it and it was probably in my bag. I grabbed my make up my hair brush and my nail polish.

I was finally ready. As I walked out the door I remembered something. I dropped my bag and raced back in my room. My door banged against the wall at the gust of wind. I ran straight to my closet and looked on a shelf.

"THERE NOT HERE!" I screeched.

Travis came up the stairs to my room and held out his hand.

"These?" he asked. I nodded and ran over to him and planted a big wet one on his cheek. Actually it was about 8. When I finally let go he laughed.

"I've known you for 8 years and I have never _ever_ seen you do that to anybody. But when it's me I guess I can't refuse" he chuckled. I laughed. It was true I mostly kept to myself and when Travis came I had jumped with joy like a child at Christmas time waiting for Santa.

"You ready?" Travis questioned. Looking deeply into my eyes. I was dazzled like I used to get with Edward but with Travis it was better. I knew I could actually do stuff with him. With Edward he was always safe and careful. Travis was outgoing and risky. We walked out the door and I put my hand around his waist and his around my shoulders.

He stopped and looked at me. I looked back staring into his crimson eyes. His black hair was glowing in the moonlight and he growled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Bella are you ready to help me take on your first mission?" When Travis asked this the moonlight disappeared for a second. Only a second but that was enough to make me notice something.

"I am" with that he nodded and walked around to the back of the house with me tailing him like a puppy. He stopped abruptly as did I.

"This vampire has followed me here to your house so this means he is a skilled tracker. I have many enemies. Are you sure you want to do this." He whispered. I was afraid to speak so I nodded. I didn't want to mess up his plans.

"Now, you will probably witness my powers tonight, if you run off I will understand." He smiled at me.

"I _won't _run" I scowled. Travis never spoke of his powers so I was curious to see what they were and how he used them.

We stopped conversing after that and started paying attention to what was going on.

"Bella behind you!" Travis urgently ushered. Just as he said it I felt the presence and let out a shield of fire. The man had tried to attack me with a sword but fortunately for me I was protected by my shield.

"Good work nice quick reflexes. We could go faster though right." He pushed. I nodded and went back to my fight. Two more men joined the one, and after that we were soon fighting four or five men each.

"STOP!!!" a voice yelled shaking the land like thunder.

A man walked forward and a voice came into my mind.

"_Do not be afraid of him Bella. He is leading this group and they are after me because I killed two of there groups. They have four groups they are The North Ice, The south Sand, The Western Mountains and The Eastern Fire. The Group in general is called the Ashe Brother Gang, I killed off all the West and East. The ones you see here are the northern ice, They are weak against fire so more will go after you to take you down. I'm Sorry. _

"Travis the Vampire Slayer. What a pleasure to meet you here again" He smiled a fake evil smile and said "Wow. Now that you have a partner I will kill her before you just like you killed half of us. Tell me Travis how much do you love her?"

**A/N I know the names for the groups but I had NO idea what to call them and I didn't want to call them the North South East and West. That's just corny. So yea REVIEW **


End file.
